Hepatic stem cells are activated after liver damage and have a critical role in tissue homeostasis and repair. Characterization of molecular and cellular events accompanying the expansion and differentiation of liver stem cells is essential for understanding the basic biology of stem cells and for facilitating clinical application of the stem cells. We assessed whether in vitro differentiation of putative hepatic progenitor (rat liver epithelial RLE) cells toward hepatocytic lineage affects the response to TNFalpha-mediated cytotoxicity, a common determinant of liver injury. The data show that 50% of differentiated cells underwent apoptosis after 6 hours of TNFalpha treatment whereas control RLE cells were resistant. Both cell types displayed mitochondrial depolarization and release of cytochrome c but the TNFalpha treatment resulted in activation of caspases 9 and 3 and the execution of apoptosis only in differentiated RLE cells. Apoptotic death was associated with increased ROS production and depletion of glutathione. Antioxidants completely prevented both glutathione depletion and apoptosis induced by TNFalpha in differentiated RLE cells. Conversely, glutathione-depleting agents sensitized control RLE cells to TNFalpha induced apoptosis. In conclusion, efficient antioxidant defense system involving glutathione renders hepatic progenitor cells resistant to TNFalpha-mediated apoptosis and acquisition of sensitivity to death stimuli is an implicit feature of the differentiation process.